


Slowly but Surely

by Catleya



Category: Parksborn - Fandom, andrew garfield - Fandom, dane dehaan - Fandom, harry osborn - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Parksborn, boylove, gaylove, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catleya/pseuds/Catleya
Summary: Harry Osborn and Peter Parker.Two guys with different worlds. Harry is a rich, popular and a ladykiller guy while Peter well, he’s just Peter. A guy who loves photography, science and obviously, not a girls type. What happens if these two meet? Will they get along? Since they belong on a very different class of society?Will they be friends?





	1. PROLOGUE

Harry Osborn, son of the very famous Norman Osborn. A Doctor and owner of an Innovative company—Oscorp. Harry grew up with a silver spoon on his mouth. His father made sure that Harry will get everything he needs and wants. So he’s a little spoiled. With servants following him and just in a snap of his fingers, whatever he desires, will be given to him. That’s how powerful the Osborn’s are. The only sad thing is, Harry’s father is always busy with work and doesn’t have time to be with him. Harry longs for his father’s time so much. Harry grew up dependent on his servants and he just got used to the situation not needing his father. While for Norman, he’s doing everything he could to give his son a beautiful life that’s why he’s working and working. Always thinking of Harry’s future. Because in the end, all his hardships, his company will be given to Harry. All Norman wants is to finish Harry’s college and take over Him.

And Harry, well, he is enjoying college. Partying every night—even if it’s school night. Drinking here, drinking there and girls everywhere. Harry’s a ladykiller. If Harry wants a girl, he’ll get that girl. Have one night stands and never see or talk to them again. That’s how his life goes. Enjoying every moment. But despite that, Harry’s also good at his academics. He’s a very intelligent boy. He doesn’t need to study on those pop quizzes or mini tests because he has all this knowledge of things—he is Norman’s son after all. Harry’s life was all fun. Not when he meets Peter Parker. A photography nerd taking up Bio engineering and his dad’s scholar. Harry despises him. And he’d never thought that Peter will let him feel things that’s foreign to him. 

Peter Parker, Norman Osborn’s scholar. Peter loves photography, because his father was once a famous photographer. But sadly, he died, along with his Mom due to Car crash. Peter was also there, when the car crash happened but he’s the only one who survived. It happened 2 years ago, when the Parker’s just finished celebrating. Peter’s father successfully opened a new photography gallery. They were going home when some idiot drunk driver hit their car. It was the most dreadful day for Peter. All his Parents’ money was used to their burial and some of his Parents’ debt. And now, Aunt May is the one taking care of Peter. And Peter’s life wasn’t easy. He got to work just to finish high school, sidelining taking pictures and when he graduated high school, Peter was so happy because his hard work paid off. And then, college. Peter doesn’t know what to do. He knows that college tuition is expensive. He wanted to go a prestigious school because he’s sure that he’ll be given a high quality education. Thanks to Gwen Stacy, Peter’s friend from High school, she recommended Peter to Norman Osborn, since Gwen’s father and Norman are very close. Peter met up with Norman and did some little interview until Norman made Peter his scholar. And when he’ll graduate college as a Bio engineer, he’ll be working at Oscorp. 

Peter’s dream was all set. Finish college and work at Oscorp. Until that is, he meets Harry. The Harry Osborn. Son of Norman Osborn. A cocky, big headed jerk who steps on Peter. Not until, Peter feels something for Harry—a ridiculous, unexplained feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

College. New chapter in life. Well, that’s what Peter thinks. Peter dreamed of passing all subjects and graduate college with flying colors. No problems and especially no bullies. Peter was wrong. There are still bullies at college and they’re worse when he was at high school. Why? First, the seniors made fun of him when he stepped inside his dorm. They called him sissy because of his camera. They say that camera is for ladies. Peter doesn’t get their logic but, he didn’t argue. Second, Peter asked if where is room 303 because that’s where his room is, the seniors, pointed him at the maintenance closet. Wow, that’s childish. Peter sometimes thought if he has a ‘bully me’ sign on his forehead. 

When Peter found his room, it was a relief. He looked at the room number that’s written on the top of the door with silver colored font. Peter knock on the door, but no one answered so Peter opened the door, assuming that no one’s inside. When he opened the door, he saw a guy, topless and smoking at the window side of the room “Hey” Peter greeted as the guy looked at Peter and threw his cigarette out of the window. After that, the guy smiled and approached Peter “Hey, you must be Peter, my roomie. I’m Chad” the guy with Blue eyes said as Peter smiled “Hey Chad” Peter said “So uh, I got this bed—” Chad said, showing Peter his side of the bed “—hope you don’t mind the window side?” Chad added as Peter nodded “Everywhere is fine with me” Peter said as he made his way to his bed. Peter put his bag and box on the bed “So, I’m a senior—” when Peter heard the word senior, he got pale. Peter spun around and stared at Chad with horror “—whoa! What’s with that look?” Chad asked as Peter nervously chuckled “No—nothing” Peter said as Chad raised a brow “Did the other seniors played a trick on you again?” Chad asked as Peter just stared at him. Chad sighed “You’re a freshman right?” He asked Peter as Peter nodded “Well, seniors have this thing to bully freshman so that they could be strong into the coming years of college” Chad explained and Peter doesn’t see why it’s needed “You’ll survived it, don’t worry” Chad smirked “But, I’m not gonna do something stupid to you. I’m your roomie. I got your back” he winked as Peter crookedly smile and went back on his box.

Harry stepped out of the car.

He was wearing sunglasses, made him look even cooler. When he walked inside the campus of the university, girls started to stare and some are having this goggly eyes over Harry. Some even flirted but smiling and waving at him. Harry already know this would happen. A good looking Osborn, no one can resist him. He walked straight to the dorms and stepped inside. The seniors just stared at him, not doing something funny or stupid. That’s because they all know that it is Harry Osborn. 

“Room 203” Harry said as one of his servants, who’d been following with his bags and stuff alerted and looked for room 203. When the servants found the room, he went back to Harry “This way, Sir” the servant said as Harry followed his servant. Harry doesn’t have a roommate since he wants a room all to himself. And yes, that’s how selfish he is. So, as Harry is settled in, his servants arranged all his things. Putting his clothes on the closet, arranging his shoes on the shoe rack, organizing his school supplies on the desk and changing the bed sheets and pillow covers from the mattress. After they’re done “We’re going now Sir, just call us when you need us” The servant said as Harry nodded and shooed them away. Harry then grabbed his phone, put on a very loud music and lied on his bed. 

College, what could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

Peter is excited. First day of college!

He looked at his schedule—he’ll have his first class at 8am. Okay, this is great! Peter dangled his camera on his neck and grabbed his backpack. Chad wished him good luck as he said his thanks and carried on his way to his first class. 

He was happily walking towards the building of his class when something caught his attention. That’s weird, there’s so many girls encircling at the entrance. Peter took a peek and the girls are ogling at someone. An actor? He’s wearing sunglasses. Peter doesn’t care. All he cares about is passing through at the sea of giggling girls. Peter forced himself to get through “Excuse me, Hi, yeah, excuse me” Peter said as he gently pushed the girls. As Peter finally passed through the girls, his whole body just bumped the guy that girls are ogling at “The f•ck?!” Peter heard the guy said. Peter’s arms are on both sides of the guy’s head, not fully crushing him. And wow, this is the first time that Peter saw eyes that are bluer than blue. He got enchanted. The guy glared at him as he pushed Peter away and stood “Watch where you’re going, Nerd” The guy said as Peter rolled his eyes, great, he does have a beautiful eyes but his attitude, it stinks. 

The guy started to leave, as the girls followed him. Who is that anyway? 

Harry’s morning just got dumped. Thanks to the loser who bumped him. He could’ve punched that guy’s face. But Harry didn’t know why he didn’t punched the guy. He has a beautiful chocolate brown eyes though. But Harry shook his head, he’s a nerd. Harry went to class, a little irritated since the girls won’t stop looking at him. Harry likes attention. But not too much that’s he’s getting claustrophobic. As he sat at his class, Poetry 101, many girls flirtatiously smiled and winked at him. Harry rolled his eyes, he never thought that girls are just aggressive. 

Their professor arrived and started the lesson. 

The professor was about to say something, when someone distracted the whole class and Harry can’t believe it! It’s the guy who bumped him. They’re at the same class. Harry groaned, great, he’ll see his face early in the morning. 

“Sorry I’m late professor” Peter said as his Professor smiled at him “No, it’s alright. I just about to start, please take your sit” Peter thanked that the professor is kind. Peter nod and went to find himself a sit. Peter found a sit next to a brown haired girl with glasses. Peter laid out his notebook and pen as he listens to the class. 

Peter suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Like someone is watching him. He slowly looked behind him and his eyes widened seeing the blue eyed guy he bumped. Peter went back, focusing on the class. But he can’t shake the feeling that the guy is watching over him. Peter’s uncomfortable feeling continued on when the bell rang “Okay class, that’s all for today, I’ll see you Wednesday” their professor said. Peter put his pen and notebook on his bag as he slowly spun around, the guy was gone. Peter hurriedly exited the classroom and he saw the guy’s head among the crowd. Peter followed him as the guy stopped at the lockers. Peter approached him as the crowd began to disperse. Peter composed himself and went to the guy’s side “He—hey” Peter stuttered. Harry’s shocked, it’s him again! What does he want? Harry rolled his eyes “What do you want, Nerd?” Harry harshly said as Peter cleared his throat “I just wanna say, Sorry?” Peter said as Harry stared at him, wow this is the first. He looked at Peter up and down—in fairness, he looks cute. Harry shook his head, what the hell Harry?! “I don’t care” Harry answered as Peter bit his bottom lip “I just don’t want you glaring at me at Poetry class, we’ll be classmates whole semester and I want to get along with my classmates, including you, of course” Peter said as Harry wanted to punch him because he’s too cute. Harry wore his sunglasses and closed his locker “Okay” he simply said as he started to walk off. 

Peter followed him “Okay? Like, you’re not gonna glare at me anymore?” Peter asked, clutching the strap of his backpack. Harry rolled his eyes, his annoying “Stop following me” Harry hissed as Peter keeps on following him “Just say that we’re okay, then I’ll stop following you” Peter said as Harry stopped walking and so does Peter “We are good, okay? Now Scram!” Harry said as Peter smiled “Good! I’m Peter Parker by the way” Peter offered a hand for Harry to shake but Harry just stared at him and walk off, leaving Peter hanging “That’s cool, thanks!” Peter said, looking at Harry walking away.

That’s great! Peter and Harry now know each other.


	4. Chapter 4

After three weeks that Peter and Harry had known each others names, school was alright. Peter had been studying hard because he wanted to have good grades and will not let Norman Osborn down. For Harry, well, party here, there and everywhere. He always dodges his father’s calls. He doesn’t want to talk him.

And now, Preliminary examinations is coming up and Peter can’t concentrate. Harry just thrown a party at his room, which is just below Peter’s room. And the floor seems so thin that Peter can hear everything! He groaned as he threw his pen on his desk. Peter stood “Hey roomie, where are you going?” asked Chad who’s very much dressed and for sure, he’s not sleeping “Where are you going?” Peter asked back. Chad shrugged “Party downstairs, at the Osborn” Chad said as Peter rolled his eyes “Could you please tell Harry that some of us are studying for exams?” Peter said as Chad grinned “Since you have something to say, why not join? Come on!” Chad said as he grabbed Peter by his shoulders. Peter couldn’t decline, since Chad is like his big brother. He’d been protecting Peter from bullies, if Chad is with Peter, the seniors can’t touch him. Because Chad was the student buddy president. Peter is glad that his roommate is as intelligent as Peter. 

Peter and Chad went downstairs and into Harry’s room. When Chad knocked, the door opened and the sounds came booming out of the room “Sweet!” Chad said as he pushed Peter inside with him. Peter hates noise. And this, this is the kind of noise he hated. Especially the room is crowded, Peter thinks he’ll faint. Chad led him to the kitchen part of the room “This guy has a kitchen! This is amazing! I wonder how much this room costs” Chad said as he took a sip of beer from the red cup “It doesn’t cost that much” Both Chad and Peter spun around and saw Harry, approaching them “Chad Woodswick, welcome to my lair” Harry grinned as Chad gave Harry a fist bump “Nice meeting The Harry Osborn” Chad smiled as Harry fist bumped Chad “Oh yeah, this is my roomie, Peter Parker” Chad introduced as Harry stared at Peter, we meet again. Harry raised a brow at Peter as Peter wanted to crawl back to his room “I think he has something to say, so I’ll leave you two to it” Chad said as he left the two. Peter wanted to run away but his feet won’t move “So—” Harry grabbed a red cup and went to the beer station “Didn’t know you’re a party goer kind of guy” Harry said with a little insult as Peter scoffed “I am not. I’m just here to tell you that—” Peter said as Harry took a sip of his beer, looking straight to Peter’s eyes. Peter stopped his sentences, gad, he has the most beautiful eyes ever.  
After Harry finished his drink “To tell me what, Parker?” Harry said as Peter cleared his throat “I’m here to tell you that you shouldn’t held parties when exams are right around the corner” Peter said as Harry laughed “You’re hilarious” Harry said “It’s none of your business when I’ll have a party or not. You don’t have the right to tell me” Harry said, with his scary face that Peter wanted to punch him “You could’ve at least held it somewhere, where no one can be bothered. Some students on this dorm are studying” Peter said. As Harry shook his head “Then, they should study somewhere else” Harry said as he took his red cup with him and left Peter at the kitchen counter. 

Peter wanted to punch him, even though he has a very beautiful blue eyes. 

After their conversation, Peter decided to went back to his room. Harry is a hard headed bastard. He is nothing like his father. Norman Osborn is thoughtful because he thinks of his employees sake first before doing something. Unlike his son, who’s a cocky, hard headed and selfish bastard. When Peter reached his room, he slumped on his bed and sighed “I need to study” Peter said as he looked at the time, it’s only 10pm. He can’t even sleep because of the booming sound. Peter grabbed his materials and his cellphone and left the room.

He really need to study somewhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter googled what’s the nearest coffee shop from their university. He needs to ace the exams that’s why he needs to study. He can’t lose his scholarship. Google showed him the nearest 24 hours cafe and its just at the corner of the university. Peter went to the cafe and thank God, no one is around. Except the cashier and a girl. And wait, she looks familiar. Oh yes! It’s Missy Kallenback, classmate from Poetry 101. And Peter’s seat mate too. Peter smiled as he approached Missy “Hi” Missy adjusted her glasses from her nose bridge and looked at Peter “Hey Pete” she smiled as Peter put his notebook on the table “Are you with someone?” Peter asked as Missy shook her head “No, just me” Missy offered the vacant sit to Peter. 

Peter sat across from Missy “Can’t study at your room too?” Peter asked as Missy nodded “Yeah, my roommate, MJ, her boyfriend is there and I can’t focus because they’re smooching too hard” Missy said as Peter chuckled “That’s kind of a disgusting” Peter said as Missy nodded “I know, right?” Missy playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled “What about you? What’s up with your roommate?” Missy asked “My Roommate is not the problem. It’s the other room. Downstairs” Peter answered “The Osborn is having a party” Peter added “The Harry Osborn?” Missy asked as Peter nodded “everybody adores him. I don’t know why” Missy added as Peter stared at her “Say, you’re a girl, don’t you like him?” Peter asked as Missy cringe “I mean, most of the girls likes him” Peter added as Missy shook her head “Don’t stereotype Pete. I don’t like guys who are cocky. I like—” Missy stopped and she stared at Peter. Looking at those chocolate brown eyes and those pink lips. Peter wave a hand at her. Missy blinked “Uh—” Missy said as she adjusted her glasses “You’ve paused for a second there, you alright?” Peter smiled as Missy nodded “Yeah, of course” Missy went back on reading her notes “You didn’t finished what you’ve said though” Peter said as he opened his notebook “What did I say?” Missy asked as she looked up to Peter “What type of guys you like?” Peter smiled as Missy blushed. She dipped her head on her notebook “I like no one” Missy mumbled as Peter chuckled “Don’t worry, it’s okay not to tell me. Lets just study” Peter said as he started studying.

Missy glanced at Peter, she’s not developing a crush on him, right? 

Peter and Missy studied til dawn. They didn’t realized that it’s already 3am “Wow, look at the time” Peter said as Missy yawned “Yep, it’s time to sleep” Peter said as he fix his notebook. Missy did the same “What time is your class later?” Peter asked “9am. Still have time to sleep” Missy smiled as Peter nodded. They both exited the cafe. Missy never thought that she’ll have a good time with Peter. They’ve talked a little, went back to studying and then talk some more. Missy is an introvert and she never expected that she’ll get along with Peter. 

“I’ll take you to your dorm” Peter said as Missy blushed, she tightly clutched her notebooks “It’s okay Peter” she shyly said “It’s dark Missy and I want to see you get on your dorm safe” Peter smiled as Missy blushed some more. Missy nodded “That’s great! Lets go” Peter and Missy talk some more, about their studies, their classmates and about photography. Missy likes to draw so she gets Peter’s interest in photography because it’s somehow related. Their conversation stopped when they’ve reached Missy’s dorm “Thanks Peter” Missy said, not looking at Peter “Sure thing, I’ll see you around then” Peter smiled as he wave a hand at Missy. Missy stared at Peter until he’s no longer in sight. 

Missy smiled, this might be one of her memorable nights, ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was whistling walking towards his dorm. He hopes that party is over. If not, he’ll go crazy. As he reached the dorm, Peter eyes widened. Students are asleep at the hallway. The party must be over since there’s no music booming anymore and most of the students past out. Peter slowly walk inside the hallway, not to wake the drunkards. As he reached the tip of the stairs, he heard a moan. He continued to climb up the stairs as he heard another moan. What if someone is hurt? Peter went downstairs and check. The students seems fine, where does the moan come from? Peter then check room 203, Harry’s room. He slowly opened the door and took a peek inside. Nope, coast is clear, no human in sight—wait, there is someone. Peter saw a feet near the marble table. Peter walked inside in silence as he looked at the person lying. His chocolate brown eyes widened seeing Harry.

Peter rolled his eyes, partying all night but can’t handle his beer. 

Harry was lying on the floor—a wet floor. Peter tsked “Hey” Peter gently kicked Harry on his leg which resulted to Harry moaning. Peter shook his head “Hey wake up Osborn” Peter said as he squatted and shake Harry “Harry, wake up” Peter said. Harry was out cold. Peter groaned, just leave Peter, he’s not your responsibility. Peter stood, about to leave when his conscience ate him. Peter closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled and went back to Harry. Peter looked at him “I guess you don’t have servants to help you this time” Peter said as he picked up Harry. He take hold of Harry’s wrist, as he slowly pulled him upwards. After that, Peter put Harry’s arms on his shoulders “Gad, you’re heavy” Peter said. He then hook his arms behind Harry’s knees, carrying him bridal style “Easier this way” Peter said with a grunt. Good thing Peter works out a little. Harry then wrapped his hands on Peter’s neck and nuzzled his face on Peter’s chest. Peter was taken aback by Harry’s action, he stared at Harry. He has this calm face and he looks like an angel. Unlike when he’s awake, Peter just wanted to punch his face. But seeing Harry asleep, he looks delicate and beautiful. Peter shook his head, did he just called Harry beautiful? 

Peter shake off the thought as he carried him on his bed. Peter gently put Harry on the mattress. Harry’s already in the bed but his hands are still in Peter’s neck. Peter gently removed Harry’s hand but Harry pulled him down. Good thing Peter had good reflexes, he put both his arms on Harry’s side, not crushing him and their noses bumped. Peter could smell Harry. Well he reeks with alcohol “Good night” Harry mumbled as Peter stared at Harry. Peter didn’t know that he has a smooth skin and those lips. So pink. Peter shook his head, what the hell?! 

Peter then slowly stood, as he gently removed Harry’s hand from his neck. As Peter successfully removed Harry’s hand, he gently placed them on his chest. Peter breath a sigh of relief. He then looked at Harry, his shirt is wet “I hope you’ll thank me when you wake up” Peter said as he went to Harry’s closet. As Peter opened his closet, he wowed. Harry has his shirt organized. From white, grey to black. And his shoes are aligned too. Peter grabbed a white clean shirt as he closed the closet and went back to Harry. Peter then changed Harry’s t shirt. It was a struggle, since he doesn’t want Harry to be awake but he successfully did it. After that, Peter put the wet cloth to the floor. Peter then tucked Harry to bed and smiled “Good night Harry” Peter whispered. He was about to leave when he saw the mess. Peter then grabbed a trash bag as he cleaned the whole place. Throwing all the red cups and wiping the tables. And after that, he left, locking Harry’s door. 

Harry groaned, his head is pounding. 

He slowly got up and gad, he smell like beer. He looked at his self and saw that he’s no longer wearing his t shirt from last night. Harry also saw his black shirt on the floor. Harry can’t remember changing into a white shirt. He then got out of bed and when he looked at his room, the red cups are gone and the tables are clean. Harry then saw a black trash bag from the side of the kitchen counter “Who, what?” Harry said, in confusion “Must take shower” Harry said as he grabbed his towel and showered. After Harry showered, he changed into clean clothes and sat on his bed when his phone ring, His father is calling. Harry ignored the call. But then it followed by a text message. Harry looked at his phone. That’s odd, his father never texted him before. Harry opened the text “Good morning son, are you better now? Please give gratitude to the person who helped you. Eat some banana, it’s good for hangover” Harry read. Harry then locked his phone “Who helped?” Harry thought. And also, who’s giving reports to my father?! How did he know that I’m hangover? And to whom he will give his thanks to? His old man is really giving him riddles. Harry tossed his phone on his bed.

Thinking of the mysterious person who helped him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 11am as Peter was sleeping like a baby. 

He was so tired, maybe because he helped Harry earlier and from studying. The door opened and that wake Peter. Peter’s head shoot up “Who’s there?” Peter sleepily said “Aw sorry man, did I wake you?” Chad said as Peter scratched his head “You’re awake early” Peter said as Chad chuckled “What are you talking man? It’s already past 11am” Chad said as Peter’s ears perked, 11am?! Peter sat on the bed and searched for his phone. When he found his phone, he looked at the time and his eyes widened “Oh no!” Peter gasped as he grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. He showered fast and changed fast because he’s late for his class. After changing, he grabbed his books and dumped it all on his bag “What’s the rush?” Chad asked, lying down on his own bed “I’m late! Have class at 10” Peter said as Chad looked at the time “Well, you’re late” Chad said as Peter sling his backpack on his shoulder “I still have—” Peter looked at his phone “—36 mins left still my class ends so, maybe I can still make it” Peter said as he exited his dorm.

Peter was in hurry. 

He was brisk walking when his shoulders bumped someone “Sorry” Peter apologizes as his eyes widened, he bumped into Harry again “What?! Peter?!” Harry hissed. Peter looked away “I’m just..... sorry” Peter said as he continued to walk. Huh, that was awkward, Harry thought. 

Peter doesn’t know but his heart beat just started to beat fast. As he reached the classroom, he looked at the closed door of the room. Their professor is discussing and Peter doesn’t want to interrupt. So, he didn’t bother coming in. Peter then started to walk to the university’s park. He just want to left off some steam. If he didn’t helped Harry at dawn, he would have woke up in time and attended his classes. But, he didn’t regret helping Harry though. It was a nice feeling helping him. Cleaning his room and dressing him up. Peter then sat at an empty bench. He sighed and took a deep breath “This is the first time I saw an obedient student Peter Parker slacking off at the park” Harry said as Peter jumped “Whoa! What are you doing?!” Peter said as Harry looked at him. Harry took off his sunglasses “What’s your problem? Why are you jumpy?” Harry asked as Peter sat, a little away from Harry “What are you doing here?” Peter whispered as Harry chuckled “You don’t own this park Peter, I can be here if I want” Harry said as he put back his sunglasses on “But, why are you here talking to me?” Peter asked as Harry looked at Peter behind his sunglasses “Your questions are going in circles Peter” Harry said as Peter cleared his throat “I mean, why are you here, sitting next to me?” Peter said as Harry shrugged “I just want to” Harry mumbled as Peter eyed the park, there are lots of empty benches. Why did Harry sat next to him?

Silence invaded the air and awkwardness too. Peter doesn’t know what to converse with Harry. And for Harry, he doesn’t know what to talk to this Nerd. A nerd who’s cute. Harry glanced at Peter from his peripheral vision and Harry won’t deny that Peter is cute, he has this chocolate brown eyes that when Harry looked at them, he’d be drown to them and his lips, they’re so pink. Peter’s eyes then looked at Harry as Harry suddenly shifted his gazed somewhere as he cleared his throat. Peter then smiled “So, how was your party last night?” Peter asked as Harry shrugged “It was okay” Harry answered as he face Peter “You weren’t there, why do you care?” Harry insulted as Peter scrunched his nose “Whatever” Peter answered as he stared at the other side of the bench. Harry find it cute when Peter scrunched his nose “But something weird happened though” Harry said “Someone fix my room” Harry added as Peter stared at him “And I’m gonna look for the person who did it. Maybe some chick. Maybe I could get her to sleep with me. As my thank you” Harry said, boasting as Peter rolled his eyes “I was late because of cleaning” Peter mumbled “What was that?” Harry asked as Peter crookedly smiled “You’re lucky someone fixed it for you” Peter gave a sarcastic smile. 

After a weird conversation with Harry, Peter went to the coffeeshop to study. 

Peter was so engrossed studying when he didn’t get to see the time. He looked at his phone and it’s already past 8pm. He fix his stuff and went back to the university.  
Peter was about to go inside the dorm when the seniors bumped him “Well, Peter Parker, Chad’s lil puppy” One of the seniors said as Peter gulped “What you got there Peter?” A guy with a dark blonde hair said as he flipped Peter’s notebooks “Well, picked it up Parker” They said, and Peter’s mind went back to high school. Its like it’s repeating all over again. Peter just stared at his notebooks on the ground “You hear me freshman?! pick it up!” They shouted “Did you hear me?” Peter didn’t move a muscle. The other senior was about to hit Peter when “Hey?” The seniors stopped and saw Harry Osborn “What’s up Seniors? We having a party here?” Harry smiled as Peter looked at Harry. Harry smile faded “What’s up Parker?” Harry said “Uh—” Peter stuttered as Harry smiled at the seniors “Guys, Peter’s with me, what’s the problem?” Harry said as the seniors gave Peter one last look as they left. 

Peter breathe a sigh of relief. 

Harry tsked and shook his head. Peter is really weak. Harry went inside the dorm as Peter picked up his notebook and followed Harry “Thanks out there Harry” Peter said as Harry smirked “I pity you Peter, you’re so weak. You should fight, you know” Harry said “So are we friends now?” Peter said as Harry rolled his eyes “Aren’t you listening to just what I said?” Harry said as Peter smiled “I guess we’re friends now” Peter pushed as he continued on his way to the stairs. 

Harry looked at Peter as he climbed the stairs, that guy is something else. And Harry didn’t know why he defended Peter from the seniors. He just feels like he need to protect Peter from them.


	8. Chapter 8

Prelim exams just finished and Peter was so happy that he studied hard. He’s confident with his answers and is sure that he’ll pass. 

Peter studied hard, even without the exams. He wants to maintain his grade and not lose the scholarship. Harry on the other hand, only did some light reading. Since he parties all night or not partying, he go out on dates or one night stands. That’s just Harry’s life is. He enjoys it that way. Well sure, he enjoys it but there’s something missing. He enjoys sleeping with girls but that’s it. He’s not happy or satisfied.   
That cycle goes on as they’ve reached their sophomore year in college. Harry is still the same, and so is Peter. But the only difference is, Peter wants to get close to Harry since on their freshmen year, they’ve established that they’re friends. Peter didn’t know but he’s always drawn to Harry. Like he wanted to be with him. But of course, Peter sometimes resist himself not to talk to Harry since, they have different cliques. Harry is getting more and more popular “He is, is he?” Missy said as Peter nodded “Yes, and a lot of girls have been following him lately” Peter said back. Missy and Peter had gotten close too. And Missy, well, for a year, she’d develop a crush at Peter. Peter’s kind, thoughtful and always there for Missy whenever she needs him. It’s like, Peter is Missy’s shining armor “And that dude has been partying all weekend, does he ever study?” Missy asked as Peter shrugged “Well, I don’t know. At least he doesn’t held parties at his room, I could study well at my room now” Peter chuckled. 

After they’ve finished their food at the Diner next to the university, Missy and Peter went back to the University. And as usual, Peter will take Missy back to her dorm. It’s been like this since they’ve started to go out as friends. Peter will always take Missy to her dorm after they’ve gone out “Thanks again, Peter” Missy blushed as Peter nodded “No problem Missy, have a good night” Peter smiled as Missy blushed. Missy stepped closer to Peter and she looked at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Peter was confused too if what Missy is doing. Missy then tiptoed and kissed Peter on his cheek. Missy shyly smiled as she went inside her dorm. Peter stood there, stunned. Did Missy just kissed him? That’s the first she’d made a move like that. So intimate “so natural?” Chad said. Peter told Chad what happened and Chad just laughed “You’re friends Pete, most of my girl friends do that to me” Chad explained as he gather all his clothes and put it on his bag. Chad already graduated college last year “Oh, is that so?” Peter mumbled. Chad smiled and went to sit beside Peter “Don’t think too much, okay? I’m no longer here to think stuff for you” Chad ruffled Peter’s hair as Peter smiled “I’m gonna go—” Chad said as he sling his bag on his shoulder “Do good on your studies Peter” he added as Peter nodded “Good luck out there” Peter said as Chad wave a hand and exited the room. And Peter is now alone on his room. 

Peter planned on staying at the cafe til dawn. He’d already missed Chad. It’s not use to sleeping alone at the dorm. But he will eventually. For now he’ll stay at the cafe and will let his mind wander. He was sipping hot coco and scrolling through his phone when the door of the cafe opened. Peter did mind the customers when his ears caught an annoying sound—a girl giggling. Peter looked up and saw Harry, with a blonde girl. Harry’s hand was on her waist as the girl keeps on giggling and giggling. Peter almost dropped his phone when Harry’s eyes landed on his. Harry’s hand suddenly let go of the girls waist. Harry then went to Peter “Well, its not exams, but you’re studying?” Harry smirked as Peter just stared at him. Looking at his blue eyes, looking at his pointy nose and pink lips and his hair had gotten longer too and still so silky and smooth. After they’ve established their friendship, this is the first time that Peter saw Harry, and even talked to him. Harry’s smirked faded, why is Peter staring at him? And why is Harry’s heart beat suddenly went fast? And why his cheeks getting red and redder? Peter noticed that he was staring so he cleared his throat and averted his gaze to the table “Uh—yeah” Peter stuttered as Harry rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah, I’m a—I’m a going. I mean go—going, getting back, I mean get back” Peter said as Harry didn’t say a word. Supposed to be he’ll teased or insult Peter but none came. Peter pocketed his phone and exited the cafe. 

As Peter reached his room, his heart was palpitating. He didn’t drank coffee, just hot chocolate. He touched his heart, and it was beating like crazy. His face also suddenly went hot. What is wrong?!

After Harry and the girl finished their dessert, Harry took the girl to her dorm. He was supposed to get some action tonight but seeing Peter, staring at him, that’s all he could ever think about. Sure, the girl whined because everybody wants to sleep with the Harry Osborn but he wasn’t feeling it. Harry sighed as he lie down his bed. He closed his eyes and empty his thoughts. Emptying them, he’s seeing a black vision but then, Peter’s face popped out. Harry then opened his eyes and sat on his bed “What the f•ck?!” He shouted. 

Peter yawned, he hadn’t been sleeping well last night. He was thinking about Harry. He doesn’t want to think about him but he came popping out of his mind. This is weird. Is Peter attracted to Harry? Well, he has this porcelain, smooth skin, he has the most beautiful blue eyes and he his this perfect shaped pink lips. Oh no, he might be attracted to him. This can’t be. Harry’s a guy! Peter almost cried “Hey” Peter almost jumped, he looked at Missy “What’s up?” Missy said as Peter shrugged. Then Peter stared at Missy “Hey—” he said as he fully face Missy “Have you ever have a—girl crush?” Peter asked as Missy stared at him for a while and she giggled “I might have one, you know Elizabeth Gillies? The girl who can sing and her skin so white like snow white? Yeah, she’s my girl crush” Missy answered “Do you fantasies about her?” Peter asked as Missy laughed “Of course—No. I’m a girl Peter, I only think about you—” Missy’s eyes widened “—you, you—you know, I only think about you know—I gotta go” Missy blushed as she stuttered, that was humiliating! She stood and left Peter. 

“—Missy! Wait!” Peter called out but she ran. That was, interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was walking like a zombie. 

He didn’t sleep that well last night because his mind was too busy thinking about Peter. He drag his feet walking inside the university. Good thing he wore sunglasses or else, his eye bags will be seen by many.  
Harry yawned “Good morning Harry” One of the girl said as she flirtatiously wave and giggled. Harry didn’t even wave back or even take a look at the girl. Harry keeps on walking and walking, he doesn’t even know what his class is. Harry wondered why he’s just walking until someone bumped him, hitting him on his shoulders “Sorry!” A girl with glasses said as she continued on her way. Harry removed his sunglasses and stared at the girl “Missy! Wait!” Harry spun around and saw Peter. Peter also stopped when he saw Harry “Hey, Harry” Peter awkwardly said as he crookedly smiled “Hey, Peter” Harry tried to be cocky but ended up awkwardly saying Peter’s name. Peter then stared at Harry as Harry’s heart suddenly palpitated, Peter’s eyes are beautiful, but wait, why is he staring again?! “Harry? Are you okay?” Peter asked as Harry blinked many times “Your eyes, didn’t you sleep well?” Peter said as Harry stared at Peter, and shoot! His sunglasses! “None of your business” Harry said he wear his sunglasses. Peter chuckled “Do you have a class?” Peter asked as Harry raised his brows “No—no, I don’t—I don’t know” Harry mumbled as Peter smiled “What—what are you doing?” Harry asked as Peter scrolled on his phone “Okay, so today, you have one class and it’s later at afternoon” Peter said as he smiled with his teeth out looking at Harry “I just went inside the university website and look for your schedule” Peter said as Harry wanted to smile. Peter never fails to amused him “So, why don’t you go back to your dorm and sleep?” Peter suggested “I can’t sleep” Harry mumbled. Peter then had a bright idea “Hey, I could make you something that will surely make you sleepy” Peter playfully wiggled his brows as Harry’s panicking inside. Peter is so cute. He can’t take it! His so chill outside but inside, man, he’s panicking. 

“Okay” Harry said as Peter’s smile widened “Great! But first, I need some ingredients”

Peter and Harry went to buy some ingredients first and the went back to Harry’s room. Peter set the ingredients on the table. Harry feels weird that someone is in his room, not for partying but for some other reason. Harry looked at Peter, doing his thing, mixing the ingredients with full excitement. After almost an hour of preparation, Peter smiled as he presented what he made to Harry. Peter offered him a glass of chocolate? Harry slowly grabbed the glass and smell the beverage “This smells nice” Harry said as he savored the smell and smiled. 

Peter’s heart thumped, seeing Harry genuinely smiled for the first time. 

Harry took a sip and wow, the taste is heaven! Harry opened his eyes and looked at Peter “Wow” Harry smiled as he took another sip “Wow, Pete, what’s in this?” Harry asked, like a kid “Well, it’s hot chocolate. Made with natural cocoa” Peter said as Harry took another drink “I really really like it” Harry said as Peter nodded “You’ll feel sleepy after drinking that” Peter said “You see, hot cocoa will trigger your neurons to fall asleep” Peter explained as Harry smirked “I know that” Harry said. Harry finished the glass as he gave it to Peter “Another one please” Harry smiled like a kid as Peter’s heart best fast, Harry is so cute. Peter grabbed the glass from Harry’s hand as their fingers brushed. Peter blushed, as Harry’s ears turned red. 

After Peter received the glass, Harry cleared his throat “I’m uh—going to bed. I suddenly feel sleepy” Harry reasoned as Peter nodded “Sure” Peter answered as he placed the glass on th sink. Harry gave Peter a small wave and went to the mattress. 

And Peter’s right, he feels sleepy.

Harry woke up.

He slowly got up from his bed and he looked at the time, it’s already 3PM. Wow, he slept for 6 hours straight. That’s awesome. 

Oh yeah, he still has class at 5PM. 

Harry then grabbed his towel as he walked towards his bathroom. When he past the living room, he walked backwards. He saw someone sleeping on his couch. 

Harry slowly walked towards the couch as he saw Peter. Harry smiled, Peter looked like a cute baby while sleeping. Harry crouched down as he stared at Peter’s face. Harry then moved closer to his face, their nose almost touching. Harry smiled. Peter is so thoughtful sharing his secret for falling asleep. Harry then moved even closer as he stared at his pink lips. Then, Harry slowly and gently planted his lips on Peter’s. 

And wow, His lips are so soft and satisfying. Satisfying from every girls Harry had kissed, slept with or have one night stand with.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter opened his eyes as he stretched and fell from the couch. The couch?! Oh yeah, Peter slept in Harry’s couch. Peter yawned, he better get to class. Peter stood and grabbed his bag. He was about to get out when he saw Harry’s mattress, Harry’s not in bed. Peter also checked the bathroom and he’s also not there. 

Peter saw something from the center table―a sticky note. Peter grabbed it and saw a messy hand writing “Thank you for the chocolate, I’ll see you at the cafe later yeah? And don’t say NO. I already checked your sched, your last class is at 8pm. So I’ll see you after 8. And please lock the door when you leave, thanks. H” Peter’s smile reached his ears, he doesn’t know why, but he felt a tingling feeling. Like, he wants to giggle. Peter pocketed the note as he locked Harry’s room and went to class.

Harry was waiting for Peter at the cafe. He doesn’t know why he kissed Peter Parker. But he didn’t regret it. Kissing Peter was just heaven, just like Peter’s chocolate beverage. Harry touched his lips, he smiled and his cheeks are hot. What is this feeling?! But that seems unfair, Harry stole a kiss from Peter. But Harry also stole kisses from Girls but stealing a kiss from Peter, he feels bad. He looked at the time on his phone. It’s past 8pm but Peter isn’t at the cafe yet. What if Peter won’t come?   
Harry’s getting nervous, he doesn’t know. He never felt this kind of feeling before. Even from his dates. He never get nervous. If the girl will show up, that’s good, if she doesn’t, that’s good too. But with Peter, he really wants Peter to show up “Please show up” Harry whispered.

And with that, the door opened and Harry’s heart started to beat fast. 

Peter’s there, walking towards him. With a smile on his face. Harry can’t get over looking at his beautiful brown eyes and his beautiful smile. Then Harry felt that his world went slow mo, all he see is Peter, walking and smiling “Hey Harry―” Peter greeted “I’m sorry for being late, I’m not usually like this. There was student traffic―yeah, student traffic” Peter stuttered as Harry smiled. Peter stared at Harry “What?” Peter asked with a serious face “You’re so cute” Harry said as Peter eyes widened “I mean, you’re a cunt―” Harry said “―for being late” Harry mumbled. Peter’s hurt and Harry can see it on his face. Harry then sighed and cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck “I’m sorry Peter, I mean, I said―” Harry took a deep breath “―you’re cute. You are cute” Harry said as Peter’s heart palpitated again and he blushed. Peter can’t help but smiled. Harry shyly smiled. 

Peter and Harry were silent for a minute. 

What is this? Peter can’t be attracted to Harry right? And Harry doesn’t have romantic feelings for Peter, right? 

“So uh―” Peter cleared his throat “―grabbed something to eat?” Peter asked as Harry nodded “Yes, sure” Harry answered back.

They ordered and ate their food in silence. The air suddenly went awkward. And finally, after the awkward dinner, Peter and Harry stayed a little longer at the cafe. Harry is debating whether he’ll tell Peter that he stole a kiss from him. Harry fidgeted with the table napkin, he is so nervous. What would Peter think?! That he’s gay for Peter?! That’s not right! The Harry Osborn is gay for Peter Parker? But, Harry feels really bad if he won’t tell Peter. And for the first time, Harry feels bad about something. Harry looked at Peter and he took a deep breath “Pete?” Harry called as Peter looked at him with those big chocolate brown eyes of his “Uhm, I just want to tell you something” Harry mumbled as Peter looked at him with confusion “Uh sure, fire away” Peter said as Harry is sweating, really sweating, Harry gulped “You see, there’s something had happened” Harry started “Okay”  
“Uhm, I kind of did something”   
“What is it?” Peter smiled. Harry’s heart is beating fast and it feels like it will burst out of his chest “Uh, you can hate me and all but I just want to say that I uh―” Harry gulped, should I really tell him? Peter sighed “I know it’s not that bad Harry” Peter said as Harry bit his bottom lip, here goes “I kissed you” Harry whispered as Peter just stared at him “I’m sorry, what? You were whispering and I didn’t heard you” Peter said as Harry took another deep breath “I kissed you Peter, I’m sorry” Harry said as Peter was stunned. And then Peter laughed “Ha, you got me there Harry, who put you up to this Harry?” Peter asked as Harry shook his head “No one. I’m telling the truth, I kissed you, while you were sleeping” Harry said as Peter’s eyes widened. He gulped and touched his lips, and Peter blushed. He then stood and stared at Harry. Peter grabbed his bag and left the cafe. 

This is not a good plan after all. Harry thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter just ran. He wasn’t thinking. He doesn’t know how to react when Harry said, ‘he’d stole a kiss’ he just ran. He’d reached his room, out of breath. Peter slumped through the floor as he gulped, his heart is beating like crazy. 

Harry’s words came slurring through his thoughts saying “I kissed you Peter” Peter’s cheeks gone red and his heart is beating even more faster than normal “What?! The?! F—CK?!” Peter yelled. He could’ve punched Harry on his face, but he didn’t. Maybe because Peter thinks that the kiss was alright? And Peter always wondered the taste of Harry’s lips. Peter shook his head “What the hell Peter, why are you thinking like that?!” Peter said. He sighed. He doesn’t know what to do. And of course, will not believe that the Harry Osborn, the cocky, big headed, handsome, beautiful blue eyed boy—Peter shook his head again and he even slapped his self “Harry is a cocky, big headed jerk who manipulates people. So don’t think what he said was true!” Peter said to himself. He stood “Yes! He’s a big headed jerk!” Peter said again—assuring his self. He jumped when someone knocked on his door. 

He took a peek at the bottom of the door and saw black leather shoes and for sure, it’s Harry. Peter didn’t answer the door. He just sat, and leaned on it. Harry knocked again “Come on Peter, I’m sorry” Harry sincerely said “It wasn’t a prank or anything, I did it on my own will Pete and I—” Harry paused “—I liked it” Harry sighed as Peter’s heart is thumping so hard, in any minute now, he could have a cardiac arrest “Look, I don’t even know why I did it. It’s just, I was drawn to you and I just did what my instinct told me, to Kiss you. I feel bad that I stole a kiss that’s why I’m telling you and I know we’re two guys which is weird, but when I looked at you, it doesn’t matter if you’re a guy” Harry explained. And OMG! The Harry Osborn is explaining himself to a nerd! Peter stood, and listened to Harry some more “Maybe, I like you Peter” Harry added as Peter bit his bottom lip. Peter is attracted to Harry too, and he really did not think of Harry’s gender. All he know is, he is attracted to him. Like, romantically attracted. Peter took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Harry’s heart beat fast when the door opened.

Peter is there, looking shyly at him. Harry hopes that Peter will forgive him. He doesn’t want their friendship to be over just because He stole a kiss. But at the same time, Harry hopes that Peter will give him a positive response. After all, he just told Peter he likes him. 

“Hi” Harry said as Peter crookedly smile and wave a hand “I do mean all the things I said Pete. Especially the part I said that I like you” Harry added as Peter nodded “I just don’t know what to say Harry” Peter said “I’ve been thinking a lot of you too. I don’t know why but I just want to be around you” Peter’s mind is boggling at the moment but whatever, Harry poured his feelings, and Peter will do the same. It’s been bothering him for months now.

Harry take hold of Peter’s hand as Peter eyes widened “Is it possible that you like me too?” Harry asked as his eyes sparkles. Peter stared at Harry and his eyes much bluer this time. Peter shrugged “I don’t really know what I feel, it’s just, I always think of you and I sometimes dream about you” Peter said as Harry smiled “That’s okay, we’ll figure out what you really feel” Harry said as he stepped closer to Peter “If it’s okay with you?” Harry added as Peter’s blushing. Gad, Harry’s so close he can’t breath. Peter was speechless so all he did was nod.

Well I guess, Peter likes Harry then. He just doesn’t know it yet.


	12. Chapter 12

After Harry’s confession, Peter let him inside his life. They’ve been talking a lot, hanging out a lot—like a date? Or so Peter thought its a date.

Peter is getting more and more attracted to Harry. 

Harry is trying his best to make Peter realize what he really feels. If Peter will realize that he doesn’t like Harry, that’s okay “It’s not okay” Harry said to himself as he wait for Peter at the cafe “I don’t know what I’ll do if Peter doesn’t like me” Harry whispered as his knees are shaking. The cafe door opened as Harry’s head shot up, oh it’s not Peter, its a girl and she looked familiar. The girl also looked at Harry weirdly as she took her seat. Harry looked at the table as he take a look at his phone. It’s close to 9pm and Peter isn’t showing up yet.

Harry stood, about to leave when Peter opened the door. He’s smiling as he approached Harry “Peter!” both Harry and Peter looked at Missy who just called Peter. Harry looked at Peter with confusion “Mi—Missy” Peter wave a hand as Peter looked at Harry “Be right back” Peter whispered as Harry nodded and took his seat. Harry watched Peter as he took his seat across the girl, whom Peter called Missy. Peter is smiling while talking to her. Why is he smiling?! Harry wanted to hear what they’re talking to about. Harry then saw Missy giggled. Harry then glared at her, what’s Peter saying to Missy that she’s giggling?! Harry’s hand turned into fist as he placed his hand on the table. Peter then stood and wave at Missy as Peter approached Harry and took his seat next to him “Hi” Peter smiled as Harry just stared at him. Peter awkwardly chuckled “What’s up Harry?” Harry shrugged “You hungry?” Harry asked as Peter shook his head “Lost my appetite” Peter answered “Fine” Harry said as he stood and left Peter at the table. 

Harry exited the cafe. 

His head suddenly got clouded with Jealousy! Yes! Harry was jealous. The way Missy made Peter smile, and what did Peter said that Missy giggled? Does Peter like Missy? Oh no, Harry’s head is spinning. What if Peter was just doing some experimenting with Harry? Weighing which more he’s attracted to? Girls or boys? Harry stopped walking at the front of their dorm, catching his breath, wow he walked so fast. Harry inhaled—exhaled when someone hugged him at his back “I’m sorry” Harry’s skin prickled from the warmth of breath that hits his neck “Peter?” Harry take hold of Peter’s arms that surrounding his stomach “I’m sorry, whatever I did wrong at the cafe, I’m sorry” Peter said as Harry’s heart melted, he is so cute. Harry slowly removed Peter’s arms as he spun around and face Peter “I was at fault, actually” Harry said as Peter pouted “I uh—got jealous” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Peter grinned “You did?” Peter asked as Harry nodded. Peter then hugged Harry. This is the first skin to skin contact Peter and Harry did and Harry is so happy. Harry hugged back as Peter chuckled “Missy is my friend Harry you don’t need to get jealous because—” Peter paused as Harry gently pushed Peter away to see his face “Because?” Harry asked, raising his brows. Peter bit his bottom lip and looked at their surroundings, he then take hold of Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Peter then pulled Harry inside their dorm and pushed Harry in front of Harry’s door. Peter then cleared his throat “Harry, you don’t need to get jealous” Peter said as Harry head tilted to the side, asking why as Peter slowly leaned his head towards Harry’s. Both Harry and Peter’s heart are beating like crazy! Their noses bumped as Peter closed his eyes and kissed Harry’s pink lips. It was a soft and chaste kiss. Harry melted to Peter’s kiss as he kissed back, savoring the moment. 

After their kiss, Peter smiled “I like you Harry Osborn” Peter said as Harry’s eyes sparkles. 

“I like you so much”


	13. Chapter 13

After a week after the night of their confessions and their kiss, Harry can’t live without Peter. It’s like Peter got him real bad. 

Harry never felt this with the girls he’d dated or have one night stands with only with Peter. The feeling of connection and a heart beating fast kind of connection. Peter and Harry are happy with each other’s company. They hadn’t define their relationship yet, as of now, they’re just enjoying what they are now. They’ve been dating a lot, kissing a lot and knowing each other’s life “Smile!” Peter said as Harry awkwardly smiled at the camera. They were hanging out at Peter’s room since, Peter doesn’t have a roommate. They were supposed to study because finals are coming up but, that got thrown out of the window because all they did was flirting, touching, a little bit of kissing and more flirting. Peter chuckled as he saw Harry’s photo “Wow, this is—” Peter snorted and turned into a laugh “Lemme see!” Harry grabbed Peter’s camera from his hands as he look at his photo “I look okay” Harry said as Peter suppressed his laugh “I bet” Peter said as Harry tackled Peter on the bed, his knees on Peter’s side. Harry then shot the camera at Peter “Smile” Harry said as Peter closed his eyes, but he’s smiling. Harry looked at the photo and pouted “No fair” Harry said as Peter propped his elbows “What?” Harry showed Peter his shot “You look cute” Harry said as Peter chuckled. He grabbed the camera and put it on the side table and he focused on Harry’s face. Peter then leaned up to Harry as he kissed his lips. Harry smiled at their kiss as Harry pushed Peter on the mattress. They’ve kissed, tongues dueled as Peter won. Peter’s hand then went exploring on Harry’s body. Peter touched Harry’s side, and his abs and to his hips and thighs. Their kiss got heated as Harry is so turned on and so is Peter. 

Harry’s face is flushed as Peter keeps on exploring his body. Peter smiled as his lips traveled on Harry’s neck, he kissed his Adam’s apple and went to his collarbone. Harry took off his shirt as Peter kisses went on. He kissed his collarbones over and over again and then went to his chest and Harry moaned. Harry’s eyes widened as he heard himself moaned. Peter stopped kissing him as Harry bit his bottom lip “That was hot” Peter said as he grinned. Harry’s cheeks are now red as Peter kissed him on his lips again and again. They are in heat but it stopped when Harry’s phone rang “Don’t answer that” Peter said as he continued to plant kisses on Harry’s body. Harry muffled a yes as his hands gripped Peter’s shoulders. He feel so good. His phone continued to ring as Peter stopped and looked at Harry “You better answer it” Peter said as Harry rolled his eyes “It might be an emergency” Peter added as Harry got off Peter and sat next to him—what a cock block. Harry grabbed his phone and see who’s calling and it’s his Father. Harry sighed. He can’t ignore his father’s call forever.

“Hello?” Harry answered lazily “Harry, how are you my boy?” Norman sounded cheery “I’m okay father, school is fine, everything’s fine” Harry said. Peter scooted towards Harry as he draped his arm on Harry’s shoulders, listening to their conversation “Well that’s good. After your finals, could you go home and have some vacation with me at the mansion?” Norman asked as Harry raised his brow, how did his father know about the final exams? Harry never gave his schedule to his father “I can’t” Harry said as Peter shake him, Harry looked at him “Just do it” Peter mouthed as Harry shook his head. Peter glared at him as Harry rolled his eyes “Fine” Harry said as Norman chuckled “Excellent! You could bring a friend” Norman emphasizes the word Friend “I’ll see you, take care son” Harry sighed “I guess you’re coming with me” Harry said as Peter stared at him “Why me?” Peter seriously asked as Harry rubbed the back of his neck and Peter guessed that he’s nervous. You see, Peter already studied some of Harry’s mannerism. And when he put his hand on the back of his neck, he’s nervous and wants to tell Peter something “I want you to come because—” Harry shyly said “—because you’re my boyfriend now, right?” Harry said as Peter’s heart thumped. Did Harry Osborn asked him to be his boyfriend?! 

Peter doesn’t know what to say. He’s speechless. And this is what Peter had been waiting for! To define their relationship.

“I mean, could you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked as Peter sweetly smiled “Wow, I was hoping you’ll ask me to a romantic place, with candle light Dinner and a proposal jewelry” Peter joked as Harry pouted his lips. He is so cute. Peter cupped Harry’s cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He leaned their foreheads together “I thought you’ll never ask” Peter whispered as Harry wrapped his hands on Peter’s neck as he kissed him passionately.

And now, they’re boyfriends ♥️


	14. Chapter 14

After days of studying, Final exams are now finished. 

Peter was in a joyous moment because, exams are now over! And he’s pretty sure he’ll ace it. Peter has one goal only: to finish college and work at Oscorp. 

“Pete, are you done?” Harry asked as he waits for Peter, leaning on the door frame from Peter’s room. Peter was walking back and forth, back and forth from his room. Harry notices that it’s unusual for Peter to panic. And yes, Peter is panicking and he thought Harry won’t notice “Pete?” Harry called out as Peter is still walking back and forth, checking his clothes and other stuff inside his bag. Harry approached him and grab Peter by his arm. Peter stopped walking and he looked at Harry “What?” Peter asked as Harry smiled “Are you nervous?” Harry asked as Peter shook his head “No, why would I be nervous?” Peter asked back as he nervously chuckled. Harry planted a kiss on his cheek “You’re fine. We’ll just have a lil vacay at my house. That’s all” Harry said as he hugged Peter and kissed him on his forehead “Now, finish packing so that we can go. And, the car is already here so, pack it up” Harry said as Peter took a deep breath and nodded. 

After finishing packing, they went inside the car and drove off to Harry’s mansion. 

Peter’s nervous because he’ll see Norman Osborn. He’s not afraid of him, he’s just nervous that he might get angry that His son and him are in a relationship. He’ll definitely get angry. Oh gad, what if his scholarship will be in line if Norman will know about their relationship? And now, in Harry’s car, Peter is fidgeting with the strap if his bag. Harry take hold of his hand “What’s wrong?” Harry said as Peter awkwardly smiled “Nothing” Peter answered as Harry gave him a suspicious look “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been a little jumpy since we left” Harry asked as Peter just crookedly smiled “I’m fine—” Peter said as Harry slowly nodded, unsure “Okay, I’m not fine” Peter said as he face Harry “We’re in a relationship Harry, I’m afraid that your father will find out” Peter said as Harry stared at him for a while and chuckled “He’ll be fine Pete. I mean, he loves me” Harry assured but Peter is still panicking “We’ll not tell him then, we’ll tell him if you’re ready” Harry said as he kissed Peter on his temple “Don’t stress Peter, okay? Everything will be alright” Harry said as Peter nodded. 

The ride to the Osborn mansion was a lil tiring but it’s okay since Peter and Harry are together. Peter’s eyes was in awe seeing a beautiful architecture house “Wow” Peter said as he stepped out of the car followed by Harry “Welcome home, Sir Harry” one of the guys in suits said as Peter grinned looking at Harry “Sir Harry? Really?” Peter teased as Harry rolled his eyes “I didn’t tell them to call me that” Harry said.  
They continued on their way inside the mansion. Peter saw one of the maids, carrying his backpack “Let me, please” Peter said as the maid didn’t gave him his bag “It’s okay Pete” Harry said as he led Peter to the grand staircase “Wow, this house is—I don’t know what to say” Peter looked up and saw a golden chandelier, Peter whistled “Amazing” He said as Harry chuckled. Peter is such a nerd, but he is Harry’s nerd. 

“Welcome my son!” Both Peter and Harry looked up and saw Norman walking down the stairs “Father! This is—”  
“Peter Parker, how lovely to see you” Norman barged in as Harry’s eyes widened. How did he know Peter? Peter awkwardly looked at Harry and to Norman “Nice to see you too, Doctor” Peter said as he offered his hand to Norman to shake. Norman shake Peter’s hand and let go “I know you’re both tired from travel, shall we eat?” Norman asked as Harry didn’t answer. His eyes are fix at Peter “Harry? Harry!” Norman raised his voice a little as Harry looked at him “You hungry?” Norman sweetly asked as he smiled “I’ll show Peter his room first” Harry said as Norman chuckled “Nonsense, let the maids do that, lets eat first. Come on now Peter, I’m sure you’re hungry”  
“He’s not yet hungry and don’t worry, I’ll gladly show him to his room” Harry chimed in as he hold Peter’s wrist and pulled Him up the stairs. Norman didn’t have time to protest.

Harry keeps on pulling Peter. Peter didn’t argue though because he knows that Harry is pissed off. Harry opened a big door and they went inside. Harry let go of Peter’s wrist and closed the door “Okay, what was that?!” Harry said and yes, he’s pissed off “What?” Peter asked naively “How did you know my Father?! Or how does my father know you?!” Harry said, he’s in verge of shouting “Harry, calm down” Peter said “Just answer the damn question!” Harry shouted as Peter sighed “I’m Norman Osborn’s scholar, okay?” Peter finally said “Gwen Stacy, my high school friend, and her father is close to your father. Gwen recommended me to Norman. Your father set up a meeting with me. I took the exam, passed it, interviewed by your father and that’s how I got his scholarship. He’s helping me through college, that’s all” Peter explained as Harry is still processing all what Peter had said. So that’s why Peter’s nervous about telling his dad about their relationship. Now Harry understands. 

Harry shook his head “You could’ve told me that earlier Peter, so that I won’t burst out like that” Harry said as he calmed down. Peter approached Harry and held his hand “I’m afraid, if he’ll know about us, he’ll stop my scholarship and my future plans for Oscorp” Peter said as Harry tilted his head to the side “Oh, After I graduate, I’ll be working at Oscorp as a bio Engineer” Peter said as Harry nodded “Okay, Okay, we won’t tell for now” Harry smiled as Peter gave him a nose to nose. Harry then kissed Peter on his lips as Peter smiled. Peter then roamed his eyes on the room “Where are we?” Peter asked “Ah, welcome to my room” Harry said, spreading his hands in the air “Sweet! You have a huge bed!” Peter said as Harry playfully wiggled his eyebrows “We’ll be sleeping there tonight” Harry flirtatiously said as Peter shook his head “Okay, Mister sexy. Let’s go down before your father suspects something” 

Peter gave Harry a peck on his lips before they both went to the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Norman, Peter and Harry are eating at the huge dining table. Harry and Peter are across each other while Norman at the center. Harry already reassured Peter that they will not yet reveal their relationship to Norman but Peter is still not at ease “How was school?” Norman asked looking one by one at the boys “It was okay” Harry answered as Norman looked at Peter, waiting for his response “Oh, it was—it was cool” Peter responded with an awkward smile as he took a sip of his pineapple juice “Good. So Harry got any girlfriend?” Norman casually asked as Peter’s eyes widened as he spurt out the juice. Both Harry and Norman looked at Peter as Peter immediately wiped his mouth with the table napkin. He also used the table napkin to wipe the juice on the table “Leave it Peter” Norman said as he wave a hand at the maids to wipe the mess “Sorry” Peter mumbled as Norman chuckled “No worries” Norman said as he looked at Harry “So son, got any girl?” Norman asked again as Peter’s heart is racing. He trust Harry, he won’t tell yet. He’d promised. Harry looked at Peter and to his dad “Actually, I am in a relationship Father” Harry answered as Peter’s face gone pale “Ah, that’s good. Is it serious?” Norman asked with a smile as Harry nodded “This time, it’s serious. I like the person so much that my heart wants to burst out of my chest” Harry said as Peter’s cheeks gone red. Norman’s smile got even broader. He’s so happy that his son is already in a relationship “That’s marvelous! I’d like to meet this person” Norman said as Harry smiled “You will. Just, in the right time” Harry said “I really want you meet this person Father because—” Harry paused. He rubbed the back of his neck. Oh no, is he gonna tell Norman that it’s Peter?! Peter wanted to run away! “—because, I really, really love this person” Harry added as he glanced at Peter. 

Peter’s heart beat fast. Did Harry said he loves Peter?! well, he obviously said he loves the person and that Person is Peter! Peter wanted to Hug Harry, oh the agony being separated. Norman on the other hand, was so happy for Harry that finally, his son had found someone who he genuinely love. Norman thought that Harry will be forever someone who’s contented with random hook ups “Joy Harry! I’m so happy. I’m excited to meet this girl” Norman gave Harry a pat on his back as he went back to eating. Harry awkwardly smile, it’s not a girl but it’s the person next to you.

After Lunch, Harry and Peter are walking in the isle towards Harry’s room. They’re walking in silence. Peter doesn’t known what to say as to Harry, he’s a little bit shy of having a conversation since he just said that he loves Peter. Peter took a deep breath as he face Harry “Did you meant what you said earlier?” Peter asked as Harry wanted to deny it but “Yes, I meant what I said, I—” Harry stared at Peter’s chocolate brown eyes. Harry can’t believe that he fell in love with this Nerd, his nerd “—I love you, Peter Parker” Harry said with a smile as Peter’s heart is melting. The Harry Osborn just said I love you. Peter chuckled “I was really hoping for a beautiful moment you know?” Peter said as Harry gave him a confuse look “You can’t just burst your feelings to me like that, especially not in front of your Father” Peter said. Peter then eyed the place, if someone is there. When the coast was clear, Peter smiled and wrapped his hand on Harry’s neck “I love you too” Peter whispered as Harry smiled with his teeth out. 

Harry then hugged Peter so tight “I love you, Peter, so, so much” Harry whispered as Peter kissed his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter and Harry rest for a while after lunch. And when night came, Norman invited the boys to the Mansion’s tower. 

Peter was psyched! They have a tower and it’s overlooking at the sea. Osborn mansion is located near the seaside. It’s peaceful and calming. As Peter and Harry reached the tower, Norman smiled at them as he showed them a stargazing microscope “Wow” Peter whistled “Since when do we have a microscope?” Harry asked as Norman chuckled “Since you’ve left for college. Nice is it?” Norman wiped the microscope “Is okay” Harry said as Peter elbowed him on his side “I mean—It’s nice, it’s wicked” Harry said again as Norman smiled even more “Great. Who wants to see the stars first?” Norman asked as Peter raised his hand “Wow, you’re enthusiastic, come on then” Peter grinned as he take hold of the microscope, he then leaned his head and took a peek at the ocular “Wow” Peter said as he moved the microscope to the side “This is amazing, try it Harry” Peter said as Harry stood beside Harry as Peter step aside. Harry then looked at the stars “Wow, it is indeed beautiful” Harry said “Great! Now, you could go back here later. Lets have dinner first at the garden” Norman said. 

The Garden was magical! Lights hanging from the trees and bushes and they’ll be eating dinner at the gazebo. 

“You really have a beautiful house Doc” Peter said as Norman smiled “Thank you Peter” he said “I like that Harry and you are friends Peter” Norman added “Harry doesn’t bring any friends here, its like he’s an introvert or something” Norman shared as Peter smiled “Harry isn’t an introvert. He’s popular at the university” Peter said as Harry shook his head “Is that right, Harry?” Norman asked as he looked at Harry “Not really” Harry humbly said as he took a bite of his steak “He is! every girls loves him” Peter spilled as Harry chuckled “Stop it Peter, don’t believe him Father” Harry said as Norman smiled “Oh I do believe him, you’re an Osborn after all” Norman winked at Harry as Harry playfully rolled his eyes. Their dinner was a grand. Peter ate too much steak and drank a lot of red wine. Norman bid the boys goodnight as Harry led Peter to his room “Hey, I thought we’re going back to the tower?” Peter asked, his cheeks red because of too much red wine. Harry chuckled “Look at you, your cheeks are red, so cute” Harry said as he take hold of his hand and draped Peter’s arm on his shoulders “Come on, lets go to our room” Harry said as Peter eyes widened “Our room?” Peter said as Harry grinned “Our room” Harry wiggled his eyebrows. 

As soon as they’ve reached Harry’s room, Peter giggled as he pushed Harry against the door that resulted to a loud bang. Harry smiled, Peter’s a little tipsy “I really wanted to kiss you during dinner” Peter whispered as he wrapped his hands on Harry’s neck. Peter then slowly leaned in as he kissed Harry, slowly at first, and then passionately. Harry then put his hand on Peter’s sides. They’ve kissed not until they just needed some air “Bed?” Harry asked as Peter nodded—many times.  
Harry led Peter to the bed “Do you have lube and condom?” Peter asked as Harry stood, grabbed the lube and condom from his walk—in closet. As Harry returned, Peter took off his shirt. Harry bit his bottom lip, he’s so sexy. He’d never thought that Peter has abs! Peter slowly pushed Harry on the bed as Harry lied on his back. Peter helped Harry unbutton his white polo. After that, Peter unbuckle his belt as Harry did the same. After every clothing from their body are gone, Peter stared at Harry. Seeing Harry’s body and skin, Peter’s heart beat fast, Harry’s so sexy. Peter trailed his fingers on Harry’s chest down to his stomach “Are you okay Peter?” Harry asked, smiling sweetly at Peter as Peter nodded—cheeks flushed “You’re too sexy” Peter then leaned down to capture Harry’s lips. Harry kissed back as His hands explored Peter’s body. He touched his collarbones, his sides down to his abs. Peter’s kisses went to Harry’s neck, collarbones, chest and to his stomach.

Peter then kissed Harry’s thighs that gave out a moan from Harry “Oh gad, Peter” Harry moaned as Peter keeps on kissing him until he’d reached the most sensitive part of Harry’s body. 

Both of them are on ecstasy that night. Because their moment was right.

—•—

A/N:

Again, I’m sorry for the lack of description about their s—x scene. I’m really, really bad at it. And If I’ll try to write it, I may be bad at it. So, I’ll just let your imaginations fly.

Kisses ♥️


	17. Chapter 17

Last night was incredible. 

They just had sex! No, not sex, they’ve made love. When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he saw is Peter, sleeping like a baby. Harry smiled as he bring his hand on Peter’s cheek. Harry then scooted closer towards Peter as he leaned their foreheads together. Harry then gave Peter a nose to nose as Peter smiled. Peter then opened his eyes and stole a kiss from Harry’s lips. 

Harry’s eyes widened “You’re awake?” Harry asked as Peter chuckled. Peter then lied on his back, as he grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled Harry closer to him. Harry is settled on Peter’s naked body “Last night was awesome” Peter said as Harry blushed, he smiled. It was indeed awesome. Peter was the first person who gave Harry the most satisfying feeling. Harry then looked up to Peter as Peter stared down at him “I love you Pete” Harry said as Peter leaned down and kissed him on his lips “I love you too, Harry” Peter smiled. They were having a moment when someone knocked on the door. Harry immediately sat and looked at the door “Sir Harry?” It’s one of the maids! The doorknob moved as Harry covered Peter with the linen “I’m coming!” Harry shouted, as Harry grabbed the blanket to cover his dick when the door opened, revealing their Senior House maid “Good morning Sir Harry” She smiled. Her smile faded seeing Harry naked “Ye—yes?” Harry nervously said as the Senior house maid look at the bed, it’s a mess. Harry was never a mess. Harry blocked her to stop staring at the bed “Yes?” Harry sternly asked as the Maid smiled “Your Dad left for Oscorp. He said to enjoy your day with Peter. He’s also sorry, there was an emergency” Harry nodded, a little sad “Your breakfast is ready. I’ll wake up your friend at the guest room” she added as Harry’s eyes widened “No!” Harry said, almost like a shout. The maid eyed him with suspicion “I mean, I’ll wake him. We’ll be there to eat breakfast, Thank you” Harry said as the maid was shocked, this is the first time that she heard Harry said his Thank you. She nodded as she left the room.

Harry can now finally breathe. 

Peter then popped his head out of the linen “That was close” Peter said as Harry nodded and went back to the bed “We better get ready. We’ll eat breakfast and I’ll take you to the beach” Harry said as Peter sat beside him “My clothes are at the guest room” Peter said “Just go to your right you’ll see the guest room. Also, be swift and quiet okay? They might see you get out of here” Harry said to Peter as Peter smiled “I will, love you” Peter said, with a kiss on his lips “I love you, now go” Harry said back as Peter wore his clothes from last night and quietly sneaked out of Harry’s room.

Peter didn’t know that someone is watching him.


	18. Chapter 18

After Peter showered and wore fresh clothes, he went back to Harry’s room. He didn’t bother knocking since it’s Harry—his friend, lover, his boyfriend. As Peter went inside, he heard the shower running. So Peter sat at the bed and waited for Harry. Peter smiled looking at the bed that’s now neatly arranged. Peter remembered their first night together. After they did it, Peter was so high like he’d taken drugs—the Harry drugs. Peter can’t believe they’ve they did it. 

As Peter was in trance, the shower stopped and after a minute, revealed wet and topless Harry. Peter’s eyes widened, seeing Harry just got out of the shower. Who would’ve thought that Harry is his boyfriend? The Harry Osborn?! 

Harry almost jumped seeing Peter staring at him “Pete! Geez!” Harry said as Peter wave a hand “I’ll be ready in a sec” Harry said as he approached Peter and peck his lips. Peter smiled as he stared at Harry went inside his walk—in closet. After how many minutes, Harry was done as he was wearing board-shorts and as usual, white polo. After Harry got ready, they went to the dining area, where their breakfast is waiting. After they ate, Harry asked the Senior Maid to pack them goodies because they’ll be going to the beach. 

Peter and Harry walked hand in hand down the beach. 

They’re a couple in love.

“Can you believe it?” Harry started as Peter looked at Harry “What?” Peter crookedly smiled “Believe that we ended up like this—” Harry laced their fingers together “I was a jerk to you Peter” Harry added as Peter pulled him closer to his side “But you’re my Jerk and I love you” Peter smiled “And after all, you being the jerk, led us where we are now” Peter leaned in and captured Harry’s lips. After kissing, they continued their way to the seaside “This is so calming” Peter said as he put the picnic basket down at the sand and opened his arms up in the air, feeling the fresh wind and inhaling the salty smell of water “I love it here” Peter said as he sat next to Harry. 

“Imagine, we were kind of a rivals before, but look at us now” Peter grinned looking at Harry as Harry grinned back “Yeah, from ‘kind of rivals’ to our first beach date” Harry said as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows. Both Peter and Harry enjoyed the beach. They were playing, building sand castles, looking for seashells and playing at the water. They were also kissing, a lot of kissing, touching and flirting. After spending the entire day at the beach, they’ve headed home.

They were happily talking, nearing the entrance to the mansion when Norman is waiting for them. Both Harry and Peter stopped their tracks seeing Norman at the door “Well, did you boys have fun?” Norman asked, smiling sweetly “Yes Father. Peter And I collected these—” Harry showed Norman the shells they’ve gathered. Harry talked and talked about their day at the beach. As for Norman, he was shocked since Harry doesn’t normally talked about his day. He’s quite distant to his Father. But this time, Harry can’t stop talking, telling Norman everything “Wow, that’s amazing. I’m sure you’re hungry. Come, lets eat” Norman said as the boys went inside. 

At Dinner, Harry and Norman are having a wonderful conversation. Norman didn’t know what happened to his boy that he’s now opening up to him “And then, there was this girl at my psych class, she was all over me, Dad” Harry said as he chuckled. And boy, hearing the word Dad from Harry, it sounded beautiful. Harry used to call Norman Father. So formal but now, Hearing him said Dad, Norman’s heart was melting “Well, my son is irresistible after all, Am I right Peter?” Norman looked at Peter “Uh yes he is Doc. A ladykiller” Peter responded as he looked at Harry. Harry looked at Peter with a lustful look. Peter blushed—please not here. 

Dinner was great, Norman is just glad that his son, slightly changed. And its a good change. 

Morning came as Peter and Harry are going back to the University. Norman bid them goodbye “Thank you for coming home Harry” He said as Harry smiled “I’ll visit next time” Harry answered as Norman nodded and hugged Harry. After they let go “Now, did you thank Peter?” Norman asked as Harry tilted his head to the side “For?” Harry asked as Norman chuckled “You don’t remember but, he was the one who helped you clean your room on your first party, if you could still remember?” Norman whispered as Harry stared at him with confusion “Don’t worry, I guess you already did since you’re now friends” Norman added with a smile “Take care now Son” Norman said as Harry just smiled and went to the car.

“I’ll see you later, Doc” Peter wave a hand at Norman as he wave back “Take care and study hard okay?” Norman said “I will!” Peter smiled as he went inside the car.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry is still thinking about what his father said. So, in order for his mind to be at peace, he asked Peter “Hey Pete” Harry take hold of his hand “Yeah?”  
“Have you cleaned my room before?” Harry asked as Peter stared at him, thinking. Peter shook his head “Not that I can think of” Peter said as his eyes widened. He remembered helping Harry from his first party when they were freshman. Peter snorted “Yeah, now I remember” Peter said as he told Harry everything. Or at least what he can remember “And you told my Dad?” Harry asked as Peter shrugged “He asked Dude, and I can’t lie” Peter said “Wow, you told him everything, should we tell him that we love each other?” Harry joked as Peter pouted “I’m joking, We’ll tell him at the right time” Harry said.

After an hour long drive, they’ve reached the University.

Peter and Harry separated ways first, since they’re not in the same room. Peter went to his room and so does Harry. Peter closed the door and put his backpack at the end of the bed. He lied down the bed and sighed—it was the best weekend ever. Peter is falling more for Harry. Peter was about to take a nap when he heard someone knocked. He stood, and went for the door “You don’t need to knock Harr—” Peter stopped his sentences when Missy is standing on the doorway with full smile “Hi” she greeted as Peter smiled back “Oh Hey, Missy” Peter said as he step aside and led Missy in “What, what are you doing here?” Peter asked “Well, I was waiting for you at the cafe after the exams but you didn’t gone to the cafe but, I just want to spend school break with you” Missy cheery said “Are you not going home?” Peter sat at the bed as Missy sat beside him “I’ll be bored if I will, so, I can see you have packed? For what?” Missy asked as Peter was about to Answer, the door came open “Babe—” Peter’s eyes widened as Harry entered the room, and he called him Babe?! Harry was also shocked, seeing Missy on Peter’s room. Missy was too, she looked at Peter and at Harry then back at Peter “Harry Osborn? What’s he doing here?” Missy asked “He called you, Babe?” Missy added as Harry nervously laughed. He went to Peter “You see, I call everyone Babe, you know, even boys, I call them Babe” Harry explained and he’s lousy at it. 

Peter loves Harry so much that he wanted everybody to know that Peter belongs to him. And it’s a start if he’ll tell their friends first, right? 

Peter cleared his throat “Missy, listen to me—” Peter said as Missy looked at Peter “You’re my friend, right?”  
“Of course?” Missy nodded “I could tell you everything, right?” Peter asked as Missy slowly nodded “Okay—” Peter took a deep breath as he smiled at Missy “I love Harry, and he loves me. And—” Peter paused, he looked at Harry and back at Missy “We’re in a relationship” Peter added as Harry wanted to melt. Peter just came out! Well, for Missy which is his friend, but Harry can now breathe. He thought that Peter isn’t proud of him to be his boyfriend. On the other hand, Missy was stunned. She stared at Peter, speechless “Please say something” Peter said as Missy blinked and laughed “I don’t know what to say!” Missy said as Peter put his hand on her shoulders “Listen, I told you because I trust you, and you’re my friend” Peter said as Missy stopped laughing “Shoot, you are serious” Missy said. She adjusted her glasses from her nose bridge “Oh my, who would’ve thought that The Harry Osborn is gay” Missy said as Harry seriously looked at her “I’m only gay for Peter” Harry responded with poker face. Missy then sighed “Well, I guess I’ll put my heart to rest then” Missy said “And why?” Peter asked “Because you already have someone. I was hoping you’re straight” Missy said as Peter was shock “You—you like me?” Peter asked as Missy nodded “But it’s okay, you have Harry! Yey!” Missy said.

After telling Missy everything, Missy was fangirling. At first, she was a little uncomfortable but then when Peter told her everything, she squealed, shout and even jumped “OMG Peter! Harry! You don’t how I feel right now” Missy said as Peter smiled “Thank you for being so acceptable about this Missy” Peter said “Of course! You guys are my friend” Missy said as she hugged Peter. Peter hugged back as Harry just stared at them. Missy cleared her throat and gently pushed Peter away “Okay, Mister Jealousy is looking at me” Missy teased as Peter grinned and looked at Harry. Harry then sighed “Thank you Missy for being Peter’s trusted Friend” Harry said with his sexy voice as Missy blushed “Wow, now I know why you fell inlove with him Peter. He has those charismatic blue eyes” Missy said dreamily as Peter pinched her cheek “He’s mine” Peter chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

Everything was magical. 

After Peter told Missy about his relationship with Harry, they’ve been friends since then. They’ve spent their school break together—gone to Parties, hang out at the cafe, they sometimes just stay at Harry’s room and watch a movie. Still, many girls are flirting with Harry but Harry doesn’t mind them because he’s eyes are only for Peter—also his heart. And for Peter, he’s so lucky that he have Harry as his boyfriend and Missy as his best friend. It was nearing their junior year at college and it’s enrollment time. Peter and Missy are lining up to their admin office to check their accounts “So, you’ll get art class?” Missy asked Peter “Maybe, you?” Missy giggled “Of course! How about Harry? What are his minor classes?” Missy asked as she scrolled through her phone “I don’t know Missy. He doesn’t like art. Well, he likes to look at paintings but doesn’t know how to paint” Peter explained. As Peter reached the admin window “Peter Parker” Peter said as the lady behind the computer nodded and typed in Peter’s name “Mr. Parker, it seems your scholarship has been withdrawn. You have to pay for your balance in order to continue your year here” The lady said as Peter’s eyes widened “Withdrawn?! Wh—why?” Peter asked as the lady hummed a yes “Yes, withdrawn. Go ask your funder if what happened. But make sure to pay your balance before classes starts okay?” The lady said as Peter nodded and gave her thanks. After that, Missy was in line. Peter is beyond shock, why does his scholarship got withdrawn? 

Did something happened? Peter fetched his phone and scrolled through Doctor Norman’s number. Peter’s fingers are shaking, he’s so nervous. He clicked the call button. The phone ring as Norman answered “Peter?” Norman’s voice is different, it’s not his usual happy voice “Hi Doc, I uhm—I just wanted to ask if what happened to my scho—scholarship?” Peter stuttered as he gulped. Norman didn’t answer and that gave Peter a fright “I want to see you, I’ll bring my car to fetch you. I’ll see you in an hour” and with that, Norman dropped the call. This is not good. Not good at all.

Peter is now on the way to Oscorp. He didn’t bothered telling Harry since, he doesn’t want him involved. 

Peter’s heart is beating like crazy. As the car stopped, someone opened the door and he’s wearing a suit. Peter stepped out of the car “Mr. Parker, please follow me” the guy in suit said as Peter nodded. They’ve ride the elevator and when they’ve reached the top, Peter feels he’s gonna faint. When the fibre glass opened, there was a loud bang that hit the glass and Peter can hear someone arguing “Please” the guy in suit said leading him inside as Peter thanked him. As Peter went inside, he saw a broken glass at the floor and he saw Harry and Norman, arguing “You’re not fair!” Harry shouted. As Norman eyes looked at Peter and Harry did too “Peter?” Harry said, almost a whisper “I called Peter here—”  
“He doesn’t deserve this!” Harry shouted as Norman shook his head “Peter, please take your seat” Norman said “And Harry, calm down” Norman added. 

Peter and Harry sat, side by side as Norman sat in front of them “Now you know why you’re here?” Norman said, looking at Peter “I cut off your scholarship because of this” Norman then laid out photos on his table “Maria took those photos and she even saw Peter went out of your room that morning” And Maria is the senior maid. Harry rolled his eyes and his hands ball into fist as for Peter, he’s all shock. It’s Harry and Peter’s photo when they were at the beach, they’ve been caught holding hands and kissing. Peter’s face went pale as he looked at Norman “I’m uh—”  
“So what, dad? We love each other! So much!” Harry defended “It’s unnatural to love a guy, Harry!” Norman said as Harry stood, he’s so angry “Nothing is unnatural to love!” Harry said as Norman shook his head “Can’t you be just happy for me? For us?” Harry asked looking straight through Norman’s eyes, pleading and asking for acceptance. Peter just sat there, there’s nothing he can do because they got caught. That’s why his scholarship was withdrawn “Peter, I’m sorry but I can’t accept this. I’ve withdrawn your scholarship because I don’t want to be involved around with someone who gives a bad influenced to my son” Norman said as Peter’s heart just got broken “I’m so disappointed in you” Norman added as Peter was speechless.

Peter’s world just crumbled.


	21. Chapter 21

After everything that has happened. Peter doesn’t know what to do with his life. Especially with his studies. 

And now, he’s at his dorm room, crying his heart out. He didn’t talked to Harry or to anyone at the University. The words of Norman are running around his head. Peter punched the wall because of too much frustration and heartbreak. This is wrong, its all wrong! But, loving Harry is right.   
Peter groaned, he threw the pillow on the wall. 

“Peter?” Missy’s soft voice came from behind the door as she knocked softly “Peter? Please open the door” Missy said as Peter dragged his feet and opened the door. Missy was shocked, Peter looked horrible. Peter sat at the bed as Missy sat beside him “Tell me what’s wrong” Missy said as Peter just cried and hugged Missy. Missy comforted Peter as she ran circles on his back “Everything in my life is wrong Missy, I don’t know what to do” Peter said “My scholarship just got withdrawn and I can’t finish my college” Peter sniffed as Missy hugged him tight “Did Harry’s dad knows?” Missy asked as Peter nodded “I need to dropped off school and get a job, so that I can save and get back to school again” Peter said as Missy gently pushed him to face him “Peter, I could help you with school, I could ask my parents to lend you money or I’ll get a job too—” Peter put a hand on Missy’s lips, she talks too much “You can’t do those things Missy. It’s my problem, you’re not into this” Peter said as Missy pouted and hugged Peter “It’s unfair you know? you fell in love and now, it’s a crime” Missy said. 

And for Harry, he’s miserable too. His father is unfair. So unfair. He cut off his scholarship just because they love each other. Harry threw every glassware he could find on his room as the glass pieces scattered on the floor. Peter will not be entering his junior year on college because he doesn’t have money to pay for it. Then, Harry thought of something, for Peter, he’ll do it.

—•—•—

Missy came running towards Peter’s dorm. 

She climbed the stairs and went to Peter’s room. She knocked many times as Peter opened it. Missy went inside his room as she saw that he’s already packing “What are you doing?” Missy asked as Peter shrugged “I’ll be dropping out, so I packed my bags and I’ll go home for a bit. Look for a job” Peter said as Missy grinned “Why are you happy that I’m leaving?” Peter asked as Missy hugged Peter “You’re gonna be a junior! You’re not dropping out!” Missy said as Peter looked at her “What?”   
“Look at this! Your name is at art 101 with me!” Missy said as she showed Peter her cellphone. Peter grabbed her phone and looked at the names. His name is really there. But how? Norman withdrawn his scholarship. Peter checked his phone, he went inside the university website, he really is enrolled, he already has a schedule “Aren’t you happy?!” Missy squealed but Peter is still in confusion “I’ll go see Harry” Peter said as he ran towards Harry’s room downstairs, leaving Missy. 

“Open up, Harry!” Peter wiggled the doorknob but its locked “Harry?! Open up, please!” Peter said again “Hey—” one of the boys from the dorm said “You’re looking for Harry? The Harry Osborn?” Peter nodded “Saw him with his bags leaving the dorm” he said as Peter grabbed his phone and dialed Harry’s number but it went to voicemail. Peter hopes his instincts are wrong. He really hope he’s wrong. 

Peter tried everything to contact Harry but he’s not picking up or not answering his calls. Oh no!


	22. Chapter 22

Its been days past and Peter didn’t find Harry. 

Harry’s unfair, he didn’t left any note. Peter also checked the University website and Harry’s name wasn’t found. He also asked the admin and told Peter that Harry Osborn dropped out. Peter’s heart just scattered to pieces, dropped out?! 

Peter was outside Harry’s room at the dorm, hoping that he’ll return when his phone ring. Peter eyes widened seeing the caller “Hello Doctor Osborn” Peter said “You’re my last resort Peter, have you seen my son?” Norman asked as Peter stood from the floor “I’ve been looking for him too Doc, I can’t find him” Peter wanted to cry, where is Harry?! “I also heard from the University that he dropped out” Norman sighed “And tracing his accounts, his tuition money was transferred to you” He added as Peter’s heart thumped “His tuition money?” Peter repeated “He knows that if I cut off your scholarship, you got nothing. No money for school. Maybe that’s why he transferred his tuition money to you, so that you could finish college” Norman explained as Peter gulped “I uh—”  
“He loves you that much Peter, that he sacrificed his opportunity to finish college for you” Norman piped in “I never knew he’ll go that far for someone”

Peter was speechless and at the same time, touched. Harry did that for him. So, Peter went to look for him. He’ll do everything to find Harry. Peter then traveled to the Osborn Mansion. He doesn’t know if Harry’s there but, he gotta look for him. And since Norman hadn’t check the house yet, because he’d been busy with work at Oscorp, he didn’t have the time to go home. Good thing the Osborn’s butler led Peter inside the house. Peter then check Harry’s room but he wasn’t there since his bed was untouched. It’s still neat and tidy. Peter then checked his walk—in closet, maybe Harry decided to stay inside the closet “Harry isn’t here, Mr. Parker” The senior maid, Maria said. Peter wanted to get angry with her, she was the one who ruined it all “You should thank me you know” she said “If Master Norman hadn’t knew about you and Sir Harry’s relationship, he wouldn’t know at all” she said as Peter thought, she’s right. If Harry and Peter will keep it to his father, there’s a possibility that they won’t tell him at all. They’ll be living in fear for being in a relationship. 

Peter didn’t spoke a word to the senior maid as he left her at Harry’s room. Peter went to the guest room, to check if he’s there but nope, still tidy and clean. Where could Harry be? 

Peter roamed around the mansion for a lil bit when an idea struck him, the tower. The place where you can see the seaside. The place where you can be calm and peaceful. Peter climbed towards the tower and when he opened the door, there was a mattress on the floor with a comforter and looks like someone is living in here. Peter scan the whole room as he saw Harry, yes! His Harry, sitting near the window, looking at the horizon “Harry?” Peter called as Harry looked at him and his blue orbs widened “Pe—Peter?!” He gasped “Harry! My Harry!” Peter said as he ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Peter is now crying “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Peter sobbed as Harry slowly wrapped his arms on Peter “You shouldn’t be here” Harry whispered as tears came rolling down his cheek. Peter looked at him then caressed his cheek, wiping his tears—he’s still so beautiful “Why did you do that? Why did you leave me and transferred your tuition money to my account?” Peter asked as Harry’s tears keeps on rolling “I love you Peter, and I’ll do anything for you. I know you want to finish your college so bad, so I did what I have to do—” Harry sobbed “—I don’t care what will happen to me, as long as I know that you’ll be happy” Harry added as Peter smiled, Harry does love him, so much “Your Father talked to me, he told me that he’s proud of you, he thanked me for making you selfless, and thoughtful and caring—” Peter chuckled. He cupped Harry’s cheeks “And he sponsored me to finish my studies again, because he’s grateful that we’ve met—” Peter gave Harry a nose to nose as Harry smiled “And FYI, you are my happiness Harry. I may lose everything, but what’s important, I won’t lose you” Peter said as gave Harry a sweet kiss “I love you Harry, so so much” Peter said.

And yes, Norman did return Peter’s scholarship because he realized that Harry changed because of Peter. Change for the better. He also realized that Harry loves Peter so much that he sacrificed his own opportunity just for Peter. Being with Peter, Harry became more open, caring, thoughtful and selfless. And that’s a good thing.


	23. EPILOGUE

So Peter is now back to school at his junior year together with Missy and Harry. 

Norman apologized to Harry for breaking Peter and him apart. He was just shock and he never expected that his Son will turn gay for Peter. But whatever Harry is, whatever his gender is, Norman will accept him, because he loves his son so much. He’s the only family he got. But now, he also has Peter. 

Peter will still have a spot at Oscorp. And for Harry, after he finished his college, he’ll take over Norman. Of course, Norman will be there to guide Harry on how to run the company. For Missy, she had planned to put up her own art gallery someday. After all, she likes to draw and paint. 

Peter and Harry may have different cliques at first but those differences made them like each other and fall in love. It was a slow progress, but yet, it was sure. 

—•—•—

A/N:

And that’s it. Thank you guys for reading another one of my Parksborn fic. I really appreciate you! Here’s virtual hug and kiss! 

Also, thank you for giving Kudos, my heart is filled with love! Comment down on what you think of this fic. Would love to hear your thoughts! Thank youuuu ♥️♥️


End file.
